


MockingBird

by Ottertale



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottertale/pseuds/Ottertale
Summary: Tim Drake disappears on a mission, on his return he experiences blackouts and becomes more aggressive toward the titans. Two weeks from his disappearance he is kidnapped by a new supervillain, Mockingbird. Mockingbird slams Batman with an ultimatum and for every week it goes  unfulfilled he will take the life of one of his birds starting with Tim Drake.





	1. Round 1

“Chicken,” clucked Garr. Tim let the insult roll off him he had been called much worse.  
“Come-on, it’s basically a tradition,” egged on Bart speeding in between Tim and the exit to the sparring room.  
“That’s right! Batman took on the Justice League. Nightwing took on the Titans. He beat everyone but Superboy. Even Jason handed us our asses after he came back,” begged Garr underlining his point by turning into said bird and hopping around ruffling his feathers and chirping.  
“That would be pointless. I have a lot to do and I am not Batman or Nightwing and I am not stupid.” Tim’s lips twitched ever so slightly. He sighed to himself he really needed to sleep. He hadn’t slept in four days due to the Deathstroke case and he was starting to slide into the dangerous zone of sleep deprivation if he thought that joke was funny. He would get some sleep like he had promised Dick once he checked if the blood sample was finished analyzing. “I have other more important things to do. And besides I know I will not defeat most of the team in a battle of strength that is why I use other tactics in the field for victory. It would be pointless to start a fight in an area I know that I have a disadvantage.” There was no bitterness in Tim’s voice, it was matter of fact, which, seemed to confuse immature Garr who had had most of his dealing with Nightwing and Batman who would undergo torture before admitting a weakness. More footsteps sounded as Wondergirl, Superboy, Spolier and Blue Beetle entered.  
“He just knows he would loose and doesn’t want to blemish the reputation of the bats with his failure, Amigo,” interjected Beetle coming to stop beside Bart arms crossed. Honestly, Tim was too tired to be bother by the challenge and he had become use to such comments from a certain little brat that the words barely registrar through his pounding headache. He was about to dismiss himself and leave the children to bicker. When Cassie spoke up,  
“Tim’s not fighting anyone, we don’t want him to get hur—” she trained off as he saw the spark catch in Tim’s steel blue eyes. Challenge accepted they said. Cass inwardly groaned why hadn’t she kept her mouth shut. Outwardly a smirk appeared on Tim’s lips. Inwardly Tim was screaming for help. He watched himself barrel-roll and land in the sparing ring but it was like someone else someone more aggressive was controlling his actions. The world seemed to slow around him allowing him to take in details; from Cass dismay to the mischievous grin that broke over Steph’s face. They moved painfully slowly to Tim. Is this how Speedsters see the world? His head throbbed. This is more serious then sleep deprivation. What is happening to me? The logical Tim thing to do would to be to excuse himself and run tests.  
“Red Robin clearance Alpha authorization code MC,” snapped Tim. The room vibrated as the surround sound speakers began to blast music. Wow, this is so not me, Tim cringed inwardly. Playing music during combat was a Dick move. Cassie seemed to find his behavior strange as well because her eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“Dude,” Bart exclaimed “No one ever told me we had speakers in here. I thought Batman vetoed music in the training room.”  
“Batman also vetoed Netflix on the batcomputer and bumper stickers on the batmobile but that didn’t stop Nightwing. I’ll fight Conner first hopefully after that maybe you will leave me alone, but anyone else is welcome to try,” growled Tim. Everyone started talking at once.  
“Really? but I was the one Nightwing didn’t beat,” protested Conner taking a step back looking doubtful.  
“Ten bucks says Superboy wins,” piped up Gar looking excited.  
“I call kicking his butt next.” Beamed Steph.  
“Tim, are you feeling ok?” Cassie asked eyes searching Tim’s face. No. Tim wanted to say but the word would not pass his lips. Cassie’s frown deepened as Superboy moved forward to face Tim. Tim beckoned a feral smile twisting his lips. It wasn’t that Tim never smiled so much as on a scale of Batman to Nightwing Tim emotional lock down was closer to the Batman end of the spectrum. Cassie watched intently as Superboy lunged and Tim easily sidestepped the smile never leaving his face. What on earth was Tim up too? It wasn’t that Cassie doubted the boy wonder’s skill but he was only human and very breakable. A knockout for her or superboy would be fatal for Robin. Cassie had no illusions that if she lost her power or for that matter if the majority of the team lost their powers they would be able to continue, making what any of the batclan did that much more impressive. But Tim wasn’t Jason he didn’t pick fights he couldn’t win. That is why he chose normally to work remotely. It was kind of scary sometimes to see Tim single handily shut down villains before the fight even began. Superboy threw a punch and Cassie tensed ready to fly forward and take the blow if it looked like Tim was in danger. But the blow never connected. Tim had grab Conner’s arm and using the clones own momentum to pull him forward and down at the same time. His foot shot out at an incredible speed sweeping both Conner’s legs out from under him.   
Smack. The room was silent the bird boy had just taken out the super boy in five seconds flat. Gar passed a ten dollar bill to Spoiler who grinned.   
“I’m next!” Steph piped up pocketing the bill. Cassie inwardly groaned the girl obviously new she wasn’t going to win at least Cassie didn’t have to worry about Tim safety. Steph had no powers either and wasn’t as well trained. She wasn’t entire sure why she was here either since she was pretty sure Batman had told her to get lost. But the girl had done what few were tough enough to do she had ignored Batman, which, if Cassie was being honest was pretty much the job description of a Robin. What had made Cassie groan was the plea for Tim attention that Steph seemed to exude at every opportunity. It was oblivious to everyone but Tim that the girl had a massive crush on him. Which, didn’t bother Cassie at all she reminded herself, sternly. Wondergirl glanced back to the fight, as expected Tim had already pinned Steph’s arm behind her back and had her body pressed against his so she couldn’t escape. Despite the fact Steph had lost the spar in record time, she didn’t look displease with the situation at all. I should have offered to fight him. Cassie was horrified with the thought second she had thought it. I am suppose to be leading an elite team not a highschool musical. The fight was over. Tim drop his hold on Steph who had the self-respect to hide her grin as she turn to face him. Cassie gritted her teeth as Steph gave Tim a playful push to the chest with her palm. What happened next was so unexpected that even Bart didn’t have time to react. Tim gasped stumbling backward, his knees bucking. Cassie watched in horror as Tim collapsed to the floor.  
The first think Tim noticed was the pain that radiated from his chest like some great burn. The second thing was that the back of his head hurt.   
“He’s breathing.”  
“Should we call Batman?”   
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt him!”  
“Steph, whatever happened wasn’t your fault Tim has taken far worse hits than that. No, it must have triggered something? A previous injury?” The voices were load in his ears like sirens and he gave an involuntary groan, screwing his eyes shut.   
“Tim! Can you hear me? Tim please open your eyes and talk to us,” begged Cassie’s voice from above him. Tim forced his eyes open despite the harshness of the light on his retinas.  
“Cassie, what happened? I’m guessing Conner won,” he managed to croak out. But Cassie looked even more concerned after hearing him speak.  
“Uh Dude, you beat Superboy and then fought Spoiler. How hard did you hit your head?” offered Bart. From the way the edges of the training room and the faces of his teammates seemed to tilt and spin he was guessing pretty hard but he had a sinking feeling that the concussion was the least of his problems and not the source of his blackout. He had thought he would have more time but it was progressing faster than anticipated. He needed to get back to work. There was still so much he had to do. He pushed himself up on one elbow and bile rose in his throat. He felt like that time Jason had spiked his energy drink with alcohol. Dick had been furious and made Jason stay with Tim all night to make sure there were no dangerous side effects. A supporting hand on his back helped him sit up.  
“Tim, talk to me what wrong? You’re scaring us.” Tim couldn’t answer he was having trouble pulling in oxygen and was using the rest of his concentration to hide the rattle. Even Batman’s training was no match for krytonian hearing through.  
“Cassie, he’s having trouble breathing,” spoke up Conner. Before Tim could stop them someone had told Cassie to make him lie flat to open his airway and for the second time that day a hand connected with his chest making the world go white with pain. His body convulse at the touch. Cassie face went sheet white in fear at the response. Gar took a nervous step back feeling scared and filled with guilt that he had pushed Robin to fight. Cassie, however, wasn’t coleader for nothing she handled pressure like an Atlantean.   
“Conner hold him down don’t let him hurt himself,” she snapped. “And someone get Batman on a line I don’t care if he is fighting Doomsday.” A hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her orders as she glanced down at the black Kevlar enforced glove that that encircled her wrist band.   
“NO!” Tim voice was clear even through gritted teeth. “No, Batman.”  
“Tim,” began Cassie.  
“No!”  
“Fine, everyone out now,” growled Cassie giving Conner a look that clearly read: call Batman, out of Tim’s view. Out of her sight Tim fist clenched which to anyone would look like a spasm of pain but the motion had allowed him to press a button on the inside of wrist computer that would reroute all of the batcave’s calls to his personal computer. What Bruce didn’t know wouldn’t cause Tim problems.   
“I’m not leaving,” protested Steph “until I know he’s alright.”   
If Steph had a superpower it was that she didn’t let anyone push her around. Everyone else had scattered under Cassie’s gaze and she didn’t want to waste time arguing with Steph so she let her stay.  
“Spill, I know you found some way to block calls to the batcave but if you don’t start talking I will personally fly to Dick’s apartment carrying you over my shoulder.” Tim shallowed it was not an idle threat. Tim rolled to his knees. The crippling pain fading slightly replaced with a slight burning sensation.   
“Where do you think you are going?”  
“Bathroom.” He made a pained expression. Cassie relented helping him up by throwing his arm over her shoulder. She helped him stagger toward the restrooms.  
“Does this have anything to do with your four day disappearance?” Tim nodded but didn’t elaborate. Cassie let it slide since Tim was looking a little green. He leaned forward grabbing the sink for support before asking the girls to give him a moment. He slammed the door before they could protest.   
“You have five minutes before I kick this door down so do your business quickly,” Cassie voice came slightly muffled through the door. Tim ignored her making the most of his time he turned toward the mirror and slipped his fingers under his collar to press the release switch on his armor. Tim started pulling his tunic off reveling finely toned muscles covered in scars. He grimaced at the sight but it wasn’t the scars that bothered him he had long become use to the sight and he had nothing to complain about compared to Bruce or Jason for that matter. But spreading out from a spot directly over Tim’s heart was what could only be described as black veins radiated outward, tracing his collar bone and running over his abs. He was out of time it was spreading faster than calculated. Three weeks left at most judging by the spread rate. The running timer in his head told him he still had two minutes before he lost his privacy. The fabric of his tunic scratched painfully across his chest as it was pulled down.   
Cassie listen careful superhearing had it perks but she tried to avoid it around restrooms normally. But at the moment she hadn’t heard any water running or footsteps leading away from in front of the sink. So when she ripped the door off its hinges a minute early she didn’t feel guilty. It was hard to catch any bat off guard especially Tim. Dick and Jason tended to let their guard down more often the former because he trusted more easily belonging to a happier age. The ladder normally because he was intoxicated and couldn’t give a #$&!. In other words Tim must not really be feeling well if he had thought Cassie would let him have his privacy after basically having a seizure.   
“Cassie!” Tim protested hurriedly snapping his chest plate back on but Cassie had had enough. He had obviously just been checking something under it. Boy, would this be easier if she had Conner’s x-ray vison. The Kevlar crushed like foam under her fingers using combined superspeed and strength she managed to tare it off him without putting any pressure on his chest. She only bushed slightly as she grabbed the bottom of his red dry fit shirt, fingers brushing skin, and yacked it up. Tim stopped struggling once he realized his secret was out.  
“Hera,” cursed Cassie gaze raking in the poison that marked her friend. “How long?”   
“Fine, but this doesn’t leave this room,” said Tim locking his eyes on each of them until they nodded in agreement. “Since my disappearance.” That wasn’t what Cassie had meant by the question but she took the answer since she wasn’t sure she was ready for the other.  
“You should have said something. We can help. You have friends, that is what we are here for. And what in Zeus name were you thinking continuing on active duty or fighting superboy in this state? How on earth are we supposed to teach a new generation of heroes when you can’t even admit when you are in over your head!” ranted Cassie. Her other hand that was not the one holding Tim’s shirt had been pressed into the tile beside his head. Crack! The tile crumbled beneath her rage. She quickly released Tim taking a step back not wanting to cause any more damage. That is why it was Step who notice Tim sway and quickly stepped forward placing one arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath Tim eye’s meant Cassie’s.  
“You’re right, I need help just not Batman’s.”  
“Then who?” asked Steph gently.  
“Call Bart back.”   
Tim felt uneasy at titan tower for the next two days. The sky scraping T shaped tower with it brightly lit training rooms, fully stocked kitchens, and never empty game rooms made him uncomfortable. The other titans like Beast Boy and Wonder Girl joked and tease lightheartedly. It was the contrast that bothered him. The titans pointed out everything that was wrong with his home, his family. A small voice reminded him that their world was different. Their powers made the job easier. They didn’t have to worry about stray rumble that could crush him. Didn’t need to be in peak condition simply to scale a building.   
The lights in the hall flickered out. Then the dim glow of the red emergency lights flicker on.  
“Security breach, security breach, security breach,” wined the system. Tim’s hand flew to his ear piece.  
“Wondergirl, report,” ordered Tim already rushing towards where he had last saw the rest of his team.   
“Two female hostiles. Never seen them before. One with powers the other without as far as I can tell, Beast Boy is down,” huffed Cassie through the comm as she engaged in combat.  
White smoke billowed into the entrance hall as Robin tossed his smoke pellet. In the split second before the room clouded he caught sight of his opponents. The first woman was clad in white leather from head to toe. She cracked a bull whip expertly snapping Speedy’s bow. The second hovered feet off the ground propelled by a seven foot feathered wing span. Cat ears and a tail showed from both of the costume women but the second woman wore royal blue spandex. She seemed to be locked in an invisible struggle with M’gann. Batarangs flew true towards the winged attacker but bounced harmlessly off some sort of force field. They hit the ground with a metallic clang. Red Robin launched himself into a handspring landing in a couch in front of the woman in white. He brought is razor edged cape up slashing at the hand that held the bullwhip. But the woman was incredibly fast and slightly taller than Robin her leg shot out knocking both of his out from under him. Next thing Wondergirl saw was the woman with her heel pressed to Tim’s throat. Cassie tried not to think about how little pressure it would take to crush the boy wonder’s airway. The woman’s lips moved as she said something to Robin but Cassie was too far to hear. Cassie poured on the speed as she flew to her Robin’s rescue. Once she got him to herself they were going to revisit the subject of who was the brawn on the team and who was the brains. She was close enough to hear what they were saying now. Her fist clenched as she swung her fist back bracing for impact. She was going to enjoy watching the woman in white make a wall angel.   
“You sure I can’t change your mind?” spoke the woman as she pinned the struggling bird.  
“No, I will do whatever it takes,” spat Tim struggling to get the words passed his partly compressed airway.   
“Then you leave me no choice,” the white boot connected with the side of Tim’s head making him see stars. Cassie growled tackling Tim’s attacker but she never made contact. The two invaders had teleported out of the Titan’s Tower taking Tim with them.


	2. Brothers

Jason held his breath. The tread of light feet on concrete drew closer to his shadowy hiding spot. The small green and red laced combat boots poked into his field of vison. &%!&@ cursed Jason silently, what had he ever done to the universe to deserve this run of bad luck. Sure he had killed a few hundred people but come on! They had barely been human, crime lords, war lords, and murders. Did taking their live mien he deserved to have abusive parents, a mother that OD leaving her nine year old son to fend for himself in Gotham underbelly. Or being pressed into becoming a child solider for a pointy eared mad man? Or beaten to death with a crowbar then blown up. It would have been a tragedy if it had ended there but no the universe hadn’t punished him enough. No he had been resurrected in his coffin. His body gave an involuntary shutter at the memory of the suffocating dirt pouring into his face as he clawed his way back. Pit fever, from his resurrection, while not totally gone know, had been totally overpowering at the beginning causing him to hurt his family and friends. Even now he avoided looking in the mirror incase his eyes might have shifted from their sea blue to the poison green that came with the fever. The worst part was that if his killing spree had merely been a symptom of his pit syndrome Bruce might have forgiven him. But he had made a conscious choice to stop the horrors that had ruined his life from destroying others, permanently, whether or not the universe or Batman agreed with him. But did the universe really need to drop the Demon Brat in on his mission? Couldn’t he catch one break?   
“Hey Hood? What’s up?” came a cheery voice from above Jason’s head. The voice didn’t belong in the mirk and dirt of Gotham’s city. It sounded like it belonged in a world of sunshine and daisy and it made Jason want to gag.   
Hood’s fingers flew to the cool metal of his full holster. But he didn’t draw…yet. Thanks universe Jason growled in his head. He glared, inside his mask, up at the perfect grin of the golden boy.  
Nightwing hung upside down above the red masked anti-hero. Most of his body was hidden in the shadow his black spandex costume camouflaging him into the night but his infectious smile like a crescent moon and the blue symbol that ran from fingertip to fingertip across his chest like some bird with blue feathers glowed in the darkness.  
“I assume chasing the Joker like you. Are you going try and send me back to Arkham on dear batdaddy orders?” asked Jason his voice low and gruff. He tensed every muscle ready for a fight as Dick flipped to the ground beside him landing in a light crouch. While Jason would never admit it he envied the older bird’s natural grace, out of all the birds and the bat himself, when Nightwing patrol over the streets he truly seemed to fly.   
“Rather spend time doing something productive. Batman won’t even know you were here. Truce?” Dick grinned up at his younger brother. Hoping the olive branch would not be burned.  
“Look like daddy’s favorite is leaving the nest.” Shrugged Jason accepting the peace offering.  
“I was the first to rebel. That’s how you got the job,” said Nightwing not missing a beat.   
“Nightwing, should not be consorting with criminal trash. You will beg for mercy Todd!” The four foot goblin made of rage launch at Jason in a bundle of red and green. Damian Wayne slashed his batrangs like knives. If Hood had been a common thug he would be down. But Jason had been trained by both of Damian parents, the batman and the daughter of the demon, a fact that Damian didn’t like to point out. But it wasn’t his training that let him best the brat. No much to Damian dismay it was the height advantage. Being the tallest of the birds, out growing the whip like Nightwing, it was not problem for Jason to deftly snag the batbrat’s hood holding him at arm’s length a foot off the ground. Damian’s steel slashed harmlessly in the air inches away from Jason’s Kevlar protected stomach.   
“Nice to see you too, Replacement’s replacement,” quipped Jason. Nightwing wasn’t too concerned about the spat between the two more volatile robins. He prided himself in judging the body language of his brothers. Jason stood mostly relaxed not the tense muscles that might point to the murderous rage brought on by the poison that had brought him back from the dead. He also knew that if his baby Bruce really wanted to hurt Jay he could have broken Hood’s hand by now. It was clear to Dick that Damian overestimated his own abilities when it came to his brothers. While the eleven year old was certainly deadly, for his age, and could best most full grown men, Dick new for a fact that no matter what Damian like to say, or believe, every single one of the previous Robins could still handle the newest member of the flock, with varying degrees of difficulty. One day, maybe, once he was full grown that might change but for the moment the only thing big about Damian was his ego. If it came to a fight between Hood and Damian, it would be Dick who would need to save Damian hide. Luckily for them Jay seemed to be on his best behavior and was humoring the little demon.   
“Robin, stand down,” ordered Nightwing “We have bigger birds to fry.”  
“Tt,” hurrmpted Damian but to his credit he stopped struggling and sheathed his batarang. He hung from his black and gold hood looking like a grumpy kitten hanging from its scruff. Jay dropped the boy lightly on his feet once he was sure the claws had been sheathed.   
Dick stumbled slightly as the warehouse roof rocked beneath his feet. The sound of explosions burst through the night.  
“Hood, what did you do?”  
“My best,” said Hood grinning, madly beneath his mask, as he leapt toward the sounds of the explosions. It was his heart that gave away his fear as it beat madly against his rib cage.   
Jason tried to ignore his overly flippy brother as his fist connected with the face of a thug. It was unnatural the amount of time Dick managed to stay in the air. None of the other Robins or bats could fly like the first. If Jason didn’t know better he would say his happy light footed oldest brother belonged to the superfamily not the grim men that made up the batclan. A roundhouse kick connected with a satisfying thunk. Jason own fighting style was more brutal but effective. While his style would never be called graceful like Nightwing’s, he wasn’t willing to create the openings for his enemies. He had died once and wasn’t keen to repeat the experience.   
Dick soared over the heads of two thugs. His blue tipped hands grasped the back of the jackets of the earthbound men and with herculean strength landed, throwing the two men into the nearest brick wall. Dick glanced over at the sound of gun fire. Bruce wouldn’t be happy but Dick was more concerned with stopping the Joker than enforcing Bruce strict no firearms policy. Beside Dick honestly rather spend the time fighting villains than his brother. After all they were shooting the innocent while, Jason would never admit it, he would only hurt the predators that preyed on the weak. Underneath the hard exterior Dick knew Jason had a good heart. Even if Bruce couldn’t see it anymore, that was why Bruce had chosen Jason to be Robin in the first place.   
Damian wasn’t going to let the inferior robins ruin his mission. He would detain the madman himself and then when Father praised him for his accomplishments he would report Grayson and Todd misbehavior. Damian drove cold steel into the soft flesh of his much bigger opponent. Grayson would be please; the man would live. It had taken some time to change his assassin training enough to leave his opponents alive but still allow him to use his weapons of choice — anything sharp and pointy. He preferred katanas but it was hard to leap off building carrying the three foot bade on his back. Damian had the door lock cracked in less than three minutes it made a satisfying click.  
“Wait for us,” ordered Nightwing renewing his effort to free himself from the hoard of thugs he was battling.  
“Kid, he’ll kill you,” yelled Red Hood at Damian’s retreating back. Damian was surprised to hear the note of panic in Hood’s voice. Hum, thought Damian he wasn’t the weak kid Todd was when he had died at the Joker’s hands. His brother voice’s and the sounds of battle faded as the darkness of the warehouse engulfed him. Damian smiled the clown had made a mistake if he thought to surprise him in the darkness. Damian shrugged causing his cape to fall in drapes around his front hiding the yellow in midnight. Pulling his hood up he seemed to fade into the shadows. Damian was not afraid of the dark; he was born to it. The warehouse was cold and even with his insolated armored suit it raised the hairs on the back of his neck.  
“Ha, HA, HA, Ha, ha.” The manically laughter filled the warehouse. Damian slipped from shadow to shadow toward the source. He could hear two pairs of foot beats following him. His foot suddenly slipped in dark pool of liquid on the concrete. Blood. He quickly collected a sample to run in his wrist computer before continuing. Five minutes later, Jason and Dick had caught up to Damian and they had found the source of the laughter.   
“Where is the son of a?@#*&!” asked Jason his eyes, beneath his mask, flashed green.   
“He’s not here, genius” answered Damian “someone left a recording device.” The device gave out one last laugh before Jason biker boot connected.   
“Hood, that was evidence,” protested Nightwing, weakly  
“Sue me,” spat Jason. Nightwing frowned but put a hand to his ear piece no longer listening to Jason  
“Nightwing here, what have you found?” Nightwing's frown deepened as he listened.  
“What did Batman say?” asked Robin as Nightwing turned back to them.  
“He said that the reports on the Joker break out were falsified he has been in Arkham this whole time,”   
“Then who the !*&%@ set this up?” growled Jason a mixture of disappointment and relief waring inside him.  
While the older Robins debated Damian had noticed a piece of fabric that lay to the side of where he had found the recording device. It was half in half out of one of the small pools of blood. He picked it up and flipped it over and let out a small gasp. In his hand was a very stylized yellow R on a red background. Jason cursed again at the sight and Dick to Damian surprise joined him. Alfred was going to have to buy more soap.   
“100% match found,” beeped his wrist computer. Damian had nearly forgotten about the blood sample he had run. A sense of dread filled him as he flipped his wrist to see the name displayed there. The speed and percent of the analysis was too fast. It would have to be someone they were familiar with someone whose blood had previously been run through the batcomputer data banks. Please don’t be Father or Grayson Damian thought in silent prayer. The digital screen spelled out in green letters: Tim Drake.


	3. Broken Wing

The plan was so perfect the bats would never suspect. He leans back in his chair the folds of his black cape drape around him making him blend into the darkness of the lair. He was only illuminated by the glow form the computer screen. A smile lifts the edges of his lips as he watches from his hidden camera as Nightwing passes the Robin symbol to Red Hood who crushes it in his fist. There is a click as he tapped a button to switch camera revealing; the batcave looking out at batman’s pointy ears pulled back as he talks to an old English butler.   
“How’s the World’s Greatest Detective doing?” said a woman’s voice from behind him. The man doesn’t turn from observing Batman as the woman pulls off the white cat-eared mask revealing short cropped midnight hair and emerald green eyes. She steps over leaning on the back of the man’s chair.   
“Bruce is not yet suspicious or even alerted to the threat but I give him 5 to 10 minutes before that changes,” he answers.  
“I wasn’t asking about the Bat, honey, I asked about the World’s Greatest Detective? How are you?”   
“Prepare the camera and put your mask back on it time for contact.”

“Batman.” It was a testament to Batman’s self-control that he didn’t jump as the batcomputer spoke as a video call sprang to life. The voice was clearly modified with a voice adapter much like his own cowl. The man wore a cowl as well but it covered his entire face, there was no exposed skin. The cowl was covered in red feathers, a hooked beak and two fake enormous golden eyes covered the real eye slits.   
“How did you hack this channel,” Batman growled at the screen. The bird head tilted slightly before responding.  
“I know you Bruce.” Bruce wasn’t surprised that the speaker knew his name if he had already managed to hack the batcomputer. “You don’t know me. I am the Mockingbird. And if you wish to see your lost bird again you will do exactly as I say. Listen carefully. Unclip the wings that have been snipped. Bring home the lost soul. Love the assassin. And speak my true name. You have two weeks. Before the next bird dies.”   
Bruce knuckles turned white his fist clenched as the screen went dark then returned focusing on a new figure. Red Robin was tied to a chair head down so Bruce couldn’t see his face. But what he could see sent his heart hammering. His cape and costume looked like they had gone through a paper shredder. The gold belts that chriss-crossed his chest were stained an ominous red. Bruce couldn’t see the source of the blood and he suddenly wished Robin’s costume didn’t hide wounds so well. A woman whose wings made her resemble a tamergerian stepped up behind Tim. She grabbed a hand full of his black hair yanking back his head. Bruce swore under his breath. Half of his red domino mask was missing revealing the intense blue grey eye beneath that was usually hidden by its white lens. But it was the blood that dripped from a cut on his temple and covered one half of his face that made Bruce swear. The woman behind Tim pressed a metal crowbar against the boy’s throat. Bruce could hear heavy breathing suddenly he realized it was his own. And he wasn’t looking at Tim he was seeing a different day, a different Robin in a yellow cape…NO, Never again. This is Tim not Jason there is still time. He must save him. For a moment Tim’s blue eye seems to focus on Bruce. There is no fear or hatred there. No blame just calm acceptance. It all going to be fine he seems to say. That when the crowbar is forced through his chest from behind. Bruce’s heart feels like it had stopped with Tim’s. His knees collapse beneath him as Tim’s body goes limp in the woman grasp. The image goes dark again then changes back to Mockingbird.  
“Two weeks, Bruce. Speak my name at my house. And you won’t lose another Bird.”   
Bruce only had one way to handle grief. He became the Batman. Batman was the night. He was cold, hard, uncaring justice. Batman didn’t cry so he hadn’t removed the mask since he gotten that call two days ago because once he did he was sure the man beneath would dissolve into a useless puddle. Which would leave his remaining sons in danger and that couldn’t happen.   
“Nightwing,” growled Batman as he heard the softest scuff of boots on stone behind him. He would never admit it but he was sure the only person capable of sneaking up on the Batman was Nightwing. His firstborn was incredible light on his feet. The scuff had been Nightwing warning him of his approach as not to startle the Dark Knight. Something also unique to Nightwing, he was the only one of the batfamily polite enough to give a warning of his approach, to his friends.   
“Any leads on Tim?” Nightwing’s voice was raw from crying making Bruce wish he knew how to comfort him but he couldn’t deal with his own grief, he didn’t know how to help anyone else. He hadn’t shown Dick the recording yet. He had hoped to find it faked but … it was time.  
“Dick, there is something you need to see,” he hated how his voice was rough and seemingly uncaring. He stood to let Dick sit before the batcomputer confusion and fear written on his face. He had always been good at reading people and he could tell the thing he was about to see was causing his mentor pain. In any other circumstance Bruce would have scowled Dick for expressing his emotions so plainly. Dick had always worn his heart on his sleeve a trait that decreased with each Robin. Bruce didn’t know what that said about his parenting skills. Dick was the least able to hide from the pain but Damian was an eleven year old who could face murder with a shrug. He did worry for the mental stability of his youngest. As he pressed play he turned to leave he couldn’t bare to watch it again.   
“Dick, I know you will tell Damian but please… don’t make him watch the video.”   
After watching the video Dick sat pulling his knees to his chest. Entire body shaking with sobs. He had the sudden urge to flee the cold dark empty cave, flee the evil insane corrupt Gotham and run to the Titan’s where he wouldn’t be alone. He was halfway to his motorcycle when a thought pulled him back. Damian. He couldn’t leave Damian to Bruce’s wraith and vengeance. The poor kid never had a childhood to begin with. If Dick left Damian would lose any emotional support. Then there was Jason. Someone had to warn him about Mockingbird’s threats. Dick knew Bruce well enough that his idea of keeping his rogue son safe would look like the inside of a padded room. Jason was the most vulnerable Robin since he was on his own and didn’t have the luxury that came with a billionaire backing your operations.


End file.
